


i fucked up

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, M/M, Men have periods, Modern AU, Sexting, Sexual Language, Trans Aiden (The Witcher), Vesemir Mentioned, but only mentioned briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Aiden is on his period, really horny, and accidentally sends Vesemir a sext meant for Lambert.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	i fucked up

Lambert locked the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, not bothering to put them back on the shoe rack. He was beat, the shop taking more out of him today than usual, and to top it off he’d received an S.O.S. text from his boyfriend that had him on edge. He went into the living room; upon not seeing Aiden on the couch as expected he made his way to the bedroom. Sure enough, Aiden was sitting up in bed wrapped in a heated blanket, his phone gripped tightly in his hand. 

“Everything okay there, kitten?” Lambert wandered over and pressed a quick peck to his forehead. Aiden’s eyes were wide as he regarded him.

“I...I may have done a bad thing, Lamb.”

Lambert sighed dramatically. “I’ll go get the shovel.”

“Yes,” Aiden said urgently. “Yes, get the fucking shovel. I must never be seen again by anyone, ever.”

“That bad?”

“Lamb,” Aiden gulped and his voice shook. “I. Sent a sext.. To your father.”

Lambert stared at him for one moment before throwing his head back and practically howled with laughter. His body shook and his eyes became wet.

“Oi, prick! Shut up!” Aiden reached behind him and gripped a pillow, chucking it at Lambert’s head. He choked back his remaining laughter for the sake of his boyfriend. 

“Okay, okay, tell me what happened.”

“I thought it was you. I didn’t realize he was the last one I texted. I send him a fucking sext meant for you. I want to die.”

“What did it say?”

Aiden groaned. “Oh, don’t make me repeat-” Lambert squinted at him - “fine, fine, it said...it said “my period just started and I’m so fucking horny, I just want to be bred.”

“Holy fucking shit. Go big, I guess.”

“Not. funny.” Aiden tossed his phone aside and fell backwards, his long brown hair fanning over the pillow. “How can I ever look Vesemir in the face again?”

“To be fair, I think after our family trip to that summer home he’s well aware of how slutty you are.”

“ _We_ are.”

“Communist.” 

“Lamb, I’m dying. I’m already dead.”

Lambert rubbed his hand up and down Aiden’s arm. “Will ice cream bring you back to life, kitten?”

“Fudge brownie?” Aiden asked hopefully. Lambert chuckled.

“Of course. And say, how about later we circle back to you being bred?”

“You’re incorrigible.” Aiden grumbled.

“You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based on my own experiences, rip me. anyway follow me on tumblr @feraljaskier for more disaster gay moments.


End file.
